Terrible First Impressions
by ReverseRainbow716
Summary: Molly has just moved to Castanet due to her dad having a job transfer. Her sister, Angela has up and moved away to an island but no one knows where. Molly learns about family, friends, and true love. first fic
1. Prolouge

Summary of this fic:

Molly Jones has just moved to Castanet due to her dad having a job transfer. Her sister, Angela has up and moved away to an island far away, but Molly and her parents have no idea where she went. This is a story about Molly and her new life in small town Castanet, growing up, relationships, and learning the true meaning of love.

I totally just threw that last sentence in there to make it sound interesting and to wrap it all up lol we'll see if it actually turns out like that hahaha X3

**A/N**

**This is my first fic, so please don't be to hard on me :) thanks! Also I would also love if you reviewed! If you must critisize please use constructive criticism! Oh and i'm going to tell you that i have no idea how long this is going to be. I know the basic story line that this is gonna follow but i dont know how many chapters its gonna take up soooo we'll see! haha! I'm really excited to write this and I hope you enjoy reading it :D**

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Harvest Moon or any of the characters used in this fic! It all belongs to Natsume!**

_italics- _show a flashback sort of thing

**Well thats about all so i hope you enjoy!**

Prologue

Moving

_I've always loved school. I've always had plenty of friends, I was always relatively popular, I made good grades, and I always had my older sister, Angela, to stick up for me and look after me. Even when she graduated high school she decided to attend a local university so I wouldn't be so alone. She had gotten a scholarship to a university a ways away to participate in their veterinary program but settled for the local school so I wouldn't be so alone. I've never had a close relationship with my parents because they've always been so busy with work, so I've always relied on my sister. Being a vet had always been her dream so when she gave up the opportunity to attend the best school for that field I knew I would always be able to rely on her. Then things changed… My sister gave up her dream of being a veterinarian and moved to some island in the middle of the ocean claiming she "wanted to become a farmer"! This enraged my parents, and took me by surprise! My sister loved animals don't get me wrong, but she had never been one for physical activity. She was terrible at sports of any kind, she was clumsy, had practically no stamina, and on top of it all she didn't like being dirty. I have no idea what possessed her to move to… She didn't even tell us where she was moving! All she told me was she was moving to this damn island. And to add to the fact that my sister practically dropped off the face of the earth, my dad got a job transfer! We would be moving far away from the busy city to a quaint, sleepy little town called Castanet. This meant I would have to live in a new house, meet new people, go to a new school, where I would have to make all new friends. This presented a major problem. My sister was the reason I had most of my friends. She wasn't the prettiest girl and she was flat as a board but it wasn't her looks that drew people to her, it was her personality. Angela was loud, fun, energetic, brave, and always spoke her mind. I'm shy with new people and i'm terrible at first impressions and it takes me a while to warm up to people. But I had always relied on Angela to introduce me to people or at least give me a push in the right direction. I've always felt really bad for foreign exchange students… Now I know exactly how they feel…_

So here I am in my new room, in my new house, in this new town. Castanet is nothing like the city. Its small and pretty quiet from what i've seen so far. There was a pretty good shopping district a little ways before the town that we passed on our way here though. The houses are really spread out and actually pretty big. Compared to the high rise apartment we used to live in this place is enormous. The yard is huge surrounded by a tall iron gate, there's even a little pond, and some trees that provide great shade and would be great for climbing. The place seems great on the outside but the inside... Completly BORING! Mom says we'll fix it up all nice but who knows when that will be. My room is nothing special either; white walls, white carpet. There's barely any closet space and one small window. And my furniture isn't all that special either, but it'll have to do for now i guess. So far Castanet has not made a good first impression.

As I sit at my desk spacing out thinking of all the negatives in my life at the moment, I barely heard the faint knock on my door.

"COME IN!" I shout.

My mother cracked the door open and peaked her head in before fully entering my room. She gracefully walked over to my bed and sat down. "Hi sweetie, how are you?" She asks softly.

'Terrible' I thought, but I refused to make my mother worry so I settled with a vague "All right I 'spose."

She gave me a sad smile before asking "So what do you think of your new room; our new house?"

'I hate it all! I wanna go back home' "It's nice. A little small but nice."

My mom sighed, and then I automatically knew that one of her speeches was coming. "Now Molly honey I know this is hard for you, but you need to know that it's hard on all of us. Your dad has to get used to his new job and co workers. But I do have some good news!" She said with a smile. "I won't be working anymore, so I'll be able to focus on our family more. And I hope you'll feel closer to me and will be able to confide in me. Now that your sisters gone…" She trailed off. She stood up and walked to the door. Before closing it she said ever so softly "Good night dear, don't stay up to late okay you've got a big day tomorrow. Love you so much."

Then it dawned on me that today was the last day of summer vacation. I start my first year of high school tomorrow. I stared at the uniform hanging on my closet door. I was dreading tomorrow! Then my thoughts wandered to what my mom had said. _"I won't be working anymore, so I'll be able to focus on our family more. And I hope you'll feel closer to me and will be able to confide in me." _My mom had always been about work and now she was making an effort to rebuild the relationship that she had ruined when I was a young child! "Ha! Whatever…" I Scoffed. I got ready for bedtime and crawled in my bed and clicked off my light. Sleep didn't really come just like I knew it wouldn't. I stayed awake staring at my ceiling thinking of every possible thing that could go wrong tomorrow.

What if no one likes me?

What if I'm not smart enough in their standards?

What if I embarrass myself by saying something stupid or tripping and falling?

What if I get lost and can't find my class for the life of me?

What if my teachers are absolutely evil?

What if I get run over by a car? (okay that one was due to a bit of over reacting…)

What if?

What if?

WHAT IF?

I worried myself silly being all paranoid! Nothing would go wrong. It would be just like school back in the city. Right? Maybe this is all just a crazy dream! No not a dream, a nightmare! Tomorrow I'll wake up in my old bed, in my old home, in the city. I'll wake up fix breakfast and eat by myself because my mom won't be trying to fix a hopeless relationship. I'll go to school and see all my friends and teachers. Things will go back to normal. Sadly this didn't convince me. I was stuck in Castanet. And no wishful thinking was going to change that…

**Well this was basicaly just a Prologue/Intro type thing to set the story up. So once again review, review, REVIEW! :D I would love it if you stuck with this story I PROMISE it will get better!The beginning is just a little rusty :/ and if you do decide to continue reading i will be updating as soon as possible! I have no set writing scheduel but summers almost here so hopefully I'll be ubdating often :) Thanks 3**


	2. Chapter 1

**So here is the first official chapter but again this is kind of just a filler lol! Its not very good but its kind of just to kind of set up for the better chapters. So bare with me! Please :) Like i said hopefully it'll get better by the next chapter cuz ill be able to introduce new characters :D so i hope you enjoy this filler chapter lol **

My alarm clock went off at 6 am. Sun streamed in through my window hitting me right in the face and blinding me. I stumbled out of bed and towards the bathroom. I nearly screamed when I saw what was looking back at me in the mirror! My hair was a frizzy mess and I had serious bags under my eyes! This is what a sleepless night does to you! I brushed my teeth to take care of the horrendous morning breathe then attempted at doing my hair. My hair hated me! It would never stay straight! The ends of my hair always curled under and I have this cowlick that refuses to stay down! When I finished in the bathroom I made my way back to my room to put of my new uniform. It consisted of a light grey pleated skirt, a white button up shirt with a light blue bow tied under the collar, and a black jacket with little silver buttons. I slipped on my black knee high socks and loafers and was ready to go.

"YOU'D BETTER HURRY OR YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" My mother yelled from the kitchen.

"CALM DOWN IM NOT GONNA BE LATE! I'M ALMOST DONE!" I yelled back.

To be honest I was taking as long as I could, so when I finished I would be able to leave right away. I didn't wanna eat breakfast with my mom at all! I hadn't eaten a meal with either of my parents since… I can't even remember the last time I ate with my parents!

My dad had left for work earlier. He worked in the city a little ways away from the town. He didn't want us living there because of the high crime rate and bad schools so he moved us to the closest town which was about an hour and thirty minutes away from where he worked.

"HURRY UP OR YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HAVE TIME TO EAT BREAKFAST!" She nagged; breaking me out of my train of thought.

"I'M NOT HUNGRY!" I lied. I planned on just grabbing a banana or granola bar on the way out.

I stared at myself in the mirror making sure I looked presentable when my mom burst into the bathroom. "Do you know what time it is?" She asked in an irritated tone. I shrugged my shoulders. Her forehead creased into a thin line. "It is 6:45! You are going to be late for your first day of school!" My eyes went wide! Last time I checked I had plenty of time. Guess my plan of stalling didn't go so well… I pushed past my mom, grabbed my mom, and ran out the door.

When we had first arrived at the town yesterday there was virtually no one, but that had all changed today. Cars drove down the street making their daily commute to work. Junior High kids skipped, walked, and ran down the side walks with friends going to school. The sleepy little had turned busy. I assumed that since yesterday was the last day of summer that adults stayed inside taking afternoon naps, and school children did there last minute summer studies and prepared for the next day.

The bell at the church chimed seven times telling me I was late. I ran down the sidewalk pushing past anyone who was in my way. I rounded the corner and made a mad dash when I saw the big Iron Gate of the high school beginning to close.

"!" I screamed out of breath. My legs pushed harder and propelled me faster. I was almost there! I was gonna make it! I could do it! Just a little more! Faster. Faster! FASTER! But just as I was nearing the gate things just had to take a turn for the worst. I had just crossed the street when my foot caught on the curb and I fell face first onto the pavement. I looked up to see the gate close. I knew something would go wrong.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I WAS SO CLOSE! BUT I HAD TO GO AND TRIP ON A FREAKING CURB!" I screamed as I pounded the ground. I didn't know what to do. I looked around for anyone who could possibly help when I saw it, my way to the other side of the stone wall. A large tree next stood next to the wall, its branches reached over to the other side. I had never actually climbed a tree before living in the city my whole life and all, but it couldn't be that hard could it right? Wrong!

When I found a good hold on the tree I hoisted myself up. I grabbed branch after branch and pulled myself higher until I was above the wall. I inched out on a sturdy looking branch that hung out over the other side. Then it hit me! How was I supposed to get down? That question was answered when the branch snapped and I fell, once again, face first onto the grass. "Uuuuugggghhhh…" I groaned in pain. I stood up and dusted myself off. It was only the first day and everything was going wrong.

I finally made my way into the school and headed for the front office where I was greeted by a young lady with shoulder length brown hair and big brown eyes wearing a powder blue dress and apron.

"Hi! I'm Elli! I'm the secretary, assistant principal, and councilor here at Castanet High! How Can I help you?" She said in a cheery voice.

'Wow this really is a small town if she has to fill all three of those positions…' I thought. "Umm I'm Molly. Uh I'm new here and uh… I don't know where I'm supposed to go and I uh… I umm if you don't mind could you maybe help me?" I struggled to get the words out. 'Way to go Molly! The lady probably thinks you're an idiot that can't form proper sentences! Great first impression!' I mentally scolded myself.

"Oh you're just sooooooooooooo cute!" She crooned. "The way you stuttered and the way your blushing like that is just adorable!" Then she droned on mumbling to herself how cute I was.

I could feel my face heating up. "Uh… Umm… Listen that's really sweet and all but I'm late as it is so could I please get my schedule?"

"OH!" She snapped out of her daydreaming. "Of course I zoned out didn't I! Oh I'm so terribly sorry! Let me get your schedule for you!" She pulled out a box and opened the lid revealing alphabetized cards. She flipped to the m's and pulled out my card.

"Wait you don't need my last name?" I asked dumfounded at how she had pulled the right schedule.

"Well as you can tell this is a small town so there's not too many people. You're the only Molly." She said with a smile. "Now if you ever need anything don't you hesitate to ask me!" She said as she handed me my schedule.

For first period I had Mr. Simon in room 114. I found the room relatively quick because the school wasn't super big. "Well here goes…" I said as I turned the knob on the door.

**That was such a bad chapter lol just a filler keep reading though cuz i PROMISE it will get better :D also thanks so much to Naty17! You totally made my day! I was scared that no one would read my story or like it or anything cuz im paranoid like that but when i read your review it made me really happy! So thanks again and im glad you thought my crappy prolouge was pretty good! :D so thank you bunches! Also i'd appriciate anyone else's input as well so please review 3**


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay so now you finally get introduced to some other characters! I didn't get to put what i really wanted in this one but oh well. I'll hopefully get to somemore interesting stuff. And im trying to keep the chapters as short as they can be soooo. Well i don't really have much to say so i hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own harvest moon or the characters.**

* * *

><p>I slowly opened the door and stepped in the science classroom and all eyes of course turned to me! I had expected to walk in during introductions but maybe they had finished. "Oh! Um… You must be the new girl in town. Right?" The teacher stuttered. This was Mr. Simon. He was a shy, soft spoken man with dark green hair and a very large nose.<p>

"Umm yeah how did you know?" I asked.

"Well umm… You see… We don't get very many new residents here in Castanet, and it's a very small town so when we do word spreads quickly." Mr. Simon explained. "So since your knew would you please introduce yourself to the class."

"But what about everyone else?" I asked.

"Oh well… Umm there's only one junior high school, so all the other kids are already acquainted."

"Just my luck everyone already has their friends. That's the third thing to go wrong for me to day!" I fumed quietly to myself.

"So umm… Would you please introduce yourself to us all?" Mr. Simon asked quietly.

"Oh right!" What should I say? "Well… My name is Molly I'm 15 years old. I just moved here from Harmony City and it's quite a ways away from here. Castanet is way smaller compared to the city. But that doesn't mean its bad or anything! I mean small can be better! Castanet is really cute and umm… It's quaint and… Nice! Umm…. And none of that means that I don't like Castanet or anything cuz I do like it, so don't think I don't!" I was beyond terrible at first impressions. The class just stared at me as I rambled on and on until Mr. Simon finally stopped me.

"That's all very interesting Molly… But we really need to start class. Why don't you take the seat at the back by the window behind Luna?" He asked quietly pointing to a girl with curly pink pigtails.

I walked to the back of the room with my head hanging low. I had completely embarrassed myself! I bet now everyone thinks I'm more of a nervous wreck than the teacher! I quietly took my seat then all attention diverted back to Mr. Simon.

"**Ggggreat** introduction… You seem like a **reeeaaallly** interesting person…" Luna turned around to say to me.

"Really? Thanks!" I smiled.

She turned around and snickered into her hand. My smile faded. Why didn't I hear the obvious sarcasm? Now she probably thinks I'm even more of an idiot!

I barely paid attention to anything Mr. Simon was saying. Partially because I couldn't hear him and part because I was staring out the window daydreaming about how I wanted my first day to go. The bell rang loudly and startled me out of my dreaming. It startled me so much that I pushed off on the floor and my chair and I fell back onto the floor. This earned me a round of laughter from the class. I grabbed my things and ran out of the room as fast as I could, tears prickling in the corner of my eyes, trying to hide the blush rising in my cheeks. I stopped when I felt a hand lightly grab my shoulder. The hand belonged to a thin girl with a short brown pixie hair cut and warm brown eyes. She was in my first period with me. She smiled "Don't pay attention to the others. They were wrong to laugh at you." She said sweetly. "I'm Renee by the way."

"I'm Molly, but I guess you already knew that. How could anyone forget how I completely screwed up my introduction I'm so-

"You were nervous, so don't discourage yourself!" She cut me off. "So what's your next class?"

"Umm… I have history with Mr. Calvin in room 154."

She checked her schedule and smiled. "Me too! Lets walk together!" She said taking my hand and leading the way. Had I just made a friend? Renee seemed really sweet so I sure hope so.

When we reached the class we were greeted by a attractive looking cowboy. Or at least he looked like a cowboy to me. He had long, shaggy, dirty blond hair underneath a brown cowboy hat. He had a tan button up shirt which was unbuttoned at the top to reveal part of a well toned chest. He also wore light brown pants and boots. To top it all he had a southern twang. This all just screamed cowboy to me!

I was seated in the in the middle of the class next to Renee. In front of me was a beautiful pale girl with long dark brown hair that draped over my desk and a crown of braids. She had rosy cheeks and the prettiest brown eyes I had ever seen. She reminded me of a porcelain doll. I wanted to talk to her but I doubted she would wanna talk to someone like me. She seemed like the girl that was the most popular and all the guys were after.

"Well it comes to my attention that we have the new resident of this town in this class." Mr. Calvin announced.

"Damn it!" I swore under my breath.

"All right little lady stand up and introduce yourself." He said staring right at me.

I slowly stood up praying that this would go better than first period. Renee looked at me and gave me a reassuring smile. "Well my names Molly I'm 15 years old. I moved from Harmony City because my dad got a job transfer in the city over. I'm very happy to be here in Castanet it seems like a really nice place." I said to my staring classmates.

"Tell us about the city!" A silver haired boy called out. I wasn't prepared for that.

"What? Oh! Well it's really big, a lot bigger than Castanet. There're a lot of big buildings and bright lights. It's always really crowded too. But it was a nice place." I said fairly proud at how I handled that.

"Well we're glad to have ya Molly. All right class; take out a piece of paper to take notes." Mr. Calvin said.

I opened my bag to only receive disappointment. I had left my notebook in Mr. Simons. "Shoot! I don't have paper." I mumbled.

Right then the girl in front of me turned around, flashed a stunning smile, handed me a sheet of paper as white as her teeth, "Here you go." She said then turned her attention back to Mr. Calvin. The rest of the class period we took notes on the basic history of Castanet.

Molly

Period 2

Notes

Castanet was founded by a group of famers who settled here about 400 years ago.

The farmers built a small community but when they went to farm the land was un-plentiful.

The people of Castanet suffered until a Goddess who watched over the land appeared to relieve them of their struggles. (The Harvest Goddess)

The Harvest Goddess planted a tree (harvest tree) that would be her home. She planted the tree at a spring in a clearing in a forest. The tree is her life source so if the tree ever dies so does the Goddess.

She used her power to make the land plentiful. Also she created 5 magic bells each guarded by a Harvest sprite.

Each bell had a certain element that was important in keeping the land healthy.

Earth, water, wind, fire, and heart.

Since the goddess had made the land healthy again Castanet and the areas surrounding it worshipped the goddess.

At the top of Garmon mountain lives the Harvest King. He has immense amounts of power and uses it to help the Harvest goddess keep everything in check.

After the notes I decided to say a little prayer. "Dear Goddess please, please, please help my day to go better."

"What do you have next?" Renee asked.

"… Woodshop in room 217." I was taking this class cuz I needed another elective and I was hoping maybe some cute guys would be taking it as well.

"217? That's really close to medical terminology. Would you like to walk together?" I turned around to see the lovely girl who sat in front of me. I stared at her quizzically. "Oh! How rude of me! My name is Anissa it's very nice to meet you. I hope we can be friends."

"Of course we can be friends!" I said a little too quickly. "My names Molly. And it'd be great if we walked together."

So we headed off; Anissa to some medical class and me to woodshop. Yay…

The woodshop teacher was really, really old and frail looking. I highly doubted he could pick any type of tool. I decided to take a seat at one of the workbenches in the back. That's when a tall, EXTREMELY cute boy with gold cat like eyes, blue hair, and wearing a flaming bandanna burst through the door. And for some unfathomable reason he plopped down in the seat next to me. I was stunned. I could feel the blush flooding my face.

"Hey! My names Luke! I'm a 10th grader! I didn't think any girl would take woodshop! It's really cool that you chose it! Hey I've never seen you around her! Are you the new girl everyone's been talking about?" He shouted.

"Um… Yeah… I… Umm…. M-m-my names M-Molly I'm in 9th grade… I-I-It's nice to meet you…" I stuttered. Good job Molly…

"Hey there's no need to be nervous! I'm sure we'll be great friends! So please don't be afraid of me I'm not mean or anything I promise!" He said with a pout. I melted inside his golden eyes and felt like I could open up to him.

"No I'm not scared of you. I'm just bad at meeting new people and making friends is all. And I would really like it if we became friends. I'm really glad to meet someone as nice as you." Now it was Luke's turn to blush.

"You're really cute ya know!" He said then he turned his attention to the teacher who had started class. My eyes widened and my face probably looked like a tomato but I didn't care; the cutest guy I had ever met had just told me he thought I was cute. Maybe Castanet wouldn't be all that bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think im gonna have fun writing luke. He's just so loud and adorable. Oh and i just picture him as older than molly kind of like an older brother i guess. Idk. Well please review and keep reading thanks! Toodles 3<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**In my opinion this chapter is so much better that the last ones! haha I actually got to put most of what i wanted in this one so thats good! umm lets see i really wanna start updating this more often so hopefully i can get a bunch of chapters before i have to go to dance camp. well i hope you enjoy this chapter and the ones to come :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harvest moon or its characters all rights go to natsume.**

* * *

><p>The old man, Mr. Hamachi, teaching woodshop just droned on and on about safety precautions the whole class period. Thank goddess he forgot about me and didn't ask me to do an introduction. The bell rang after the gruelingly long period and I checked my schedule. I had Math, then culinary arts, then I got to go to lunch, then English, and then fashion design.<p>

Luke also had math so we walked together. He talked and talked and talked the entire way there. I didn't bother trying to get a word and just politely listened to him.

"Yeah my dad owns a carpentry shop and we make awesome stuff out of wood! But I guess that's kind of obvious. But anyways one day I'll get to take over the shop and be in charge and stuff! How cool is that?"

"Very." I agreed.

"Hey is that Bo? Hey, HEY BO!" Luke shouted.

A small boy with spiky blonde hair turned around to see who was calling his name. He spotted the blunette, smiled, and walked over.

"Hi Luke. Who's your friend?" He asked looking at me with big brown eyes.

"OH! This is Molly she's in woodshop with me! Isn't that cool? A girl taking woodshop and all! Oh and Molly this is Bo he moved here to be an apprentice of my dads, and he lives with me! He's like my brother and best friend all in one! Hey Bo, you and Molly are in the same grade! What class do ya'll have next?" He took our schedules out of our hands and scanned them. "Wow ya'll have the same class next period! Room 237! Well my class is this way so you guys should walk together! Bye!" He said as he handed us back the slips of paper.

"He sure is something isn't he?" I asked laughing.

"Imagine living with him." Bo added.

We walked into algebra class and were luckily seated next to each other. I was sitting behind a familiar pink pig tailed head. Luna turned around and smirked.

"Well if it isn't Macy. Are you feeling better? You really hit the floor hard didn't you?" She said with mock sweetness.

"It's Molly. And I am feeling better actually." I said glaring at her wishing for her to turn back around.

"Try not to screw up your introduction in this class Mickey." She snickered as she turned around.

"Don't pay any attention to Luna she's just mean." Bo whispered to me as Mrs. Fleming started class. She was a heavy set woman with short red hair and a kind face. She spent the class period talking about what we would be learning. We finished five minutes early and I was thankful that she hadn't asked me to introduce myself.

"Umm Mrs. Fleming I think you forgot about our new resident. She didn't get to introduce herself." Luna stated.

"Fuck you!" I said starting to get really pissed with this girl.

"Oh dear! Thank you for the reminder Luna. Please stand up and introduce yourself deary." She said smiling sweetly at me.

I stood up and glared at Luna. "My name is **MOLLY**," I said putting clear emphasis on my name so Luna would get it through her pink head. "I'm 15, and I moved here from the city. And I-" Thankfully the bell cut me off. I glared at Luna before grabbing my things and leaving with Bo.

"It was really nice meeting you Molly we should walk together tomorrow." Bo suggested.

"I'd really like that." I said before we parted ways.

Next I had culinary arts. Since my parents worked I usually had to cook and eat by myself, but I never knew how to actually cook anything. I would eat take out or instant ramen stuff like that. The extent of my cooking was using the microwave. I knew my mom would never teach me how to cook, mostly because she didn't even know how, so when I saw I could take a cooking class at school I jumped at the opportunity. I was sick and tired of eating fast food and delivery every night.

The class was on the whole other side of the school in room 312. The school was way too big for its small student body. When I walked into the room all the tables were taken but two, one in the very front next to a peach haired boy and one in the back next a chunky boy with shaggy brown hair. I decided to take the seat in the front.

"Hey." I greeted the boy. "My names Molly."

The boy stared at me. "Chase." He said with no emotion. It was then I realized he was extremely attractive. He had shaggy peach colored hair that was clipped to one side with three bobby pins. I thought this was so cute! But his most striking characteristic were his gorgeous violet eyes.

"I'm in 9th grade, what about you?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"10th."

"That's cool. So how are you today?" I tried again.

"Okay."

I gave up. Chase's one downside was his bleak personality. Since I would not be striking up a conversation with my seat companion any time soon I decided to scope out the class. The walls were lined with cabinets and in the back was a large freezer. On each of the tables were two built in stoves. Various cooking supplies lined the counter tops.

The bell rang and a short, stout, old woman with a very strange hairdo waddled in. Her hair was sort of poofed on top of her head and she had low twisty pigtails. Her hair was a sort dull pinkish color.

"Hello class, my name is Yolanda. Welcome to culi-"

"I'M HERE! I'M HERE! I'm not too late am I?" Yolanda was interrupted by a flustered girl barging into the class. She had short strawberry blonde hair. The top of her hair was adorned with two braided pigtails tied with little pink bows. She was actually very cute.

"MAYA!" Yolanda shouted to get the girls, apparently Maya, attention. Please have a seat!"

Suddenly Maya's eyes fell on me. She glared at me until Yolanda spoke up. "Maya have a seat next to John in the back."

"But !" She wined.

"You will refer to me as Yolanda while we are at school."

"But Yooooooolaaaaaandaaaaaaa I wanna sit by Chaaaaase!" She wined again. Chase face palmed.

"You have got to be kidding me! Just sit in the freaking back Maya!" Chase complained.

Maya pouted as she grudgingly took her seat in the back.

"Now that that's over, it comes to my attention that we have the new resident in our class. Please stand up and introduce yourself." Yolanda said.

Here we go again. "My names Molly, I'm 15, I'm a 9th grader, I moved from the city, and Castanet is a really nice place. Can I please sit down now?" I said in an annoyed tone.

"Oh um yes of course." Yolanda said a little startled.

I then noticed Chase was laughing quietly beside me.

"What's so funny?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"You haha. When you walked in here you were so cheery and sweet it was sickening, but then you suddenly turned all pissy haha." He said between laughs.

"I've been doing that all day and it's really starting to annoy me. I doubt anyone gives a damn about me anyway. And wait a minute your girlfriend seems happy and cheery to me."

"Girlfriend… Oh goddess! You don't mean Maya do you?" He asked quite appalled.

"Yeah she seemed pretty keen on sitting by you so I assumed-"

"Good goddess no!" Chase cut me off before I could finish. "I would never date Maya. She's annoying and I already have to live in the same place as her. But I'm well aware that she likes me."

"Wait you live together?" I asked probing Chase to talk to me more.

"Don't get the wrong idea. Yolanda is her grandma and I moved here so I could be her apprentice. Her parents own the hotel where I help cook at, and they let me live there for free. That's all!" He explained.

Chase and I were completely oblivious to what Yolanda was talking about. How is it that he was so closed off at first but now freely talking to me?

"So how long have you been cooking?" I asked.

"For as long as I can remember." And he went on from there. Chase talked about his favorite recipes, his first time cooking, his favorite techniques, and a lot of other cooking related things. We were so wrapped up in our conversation that we didn't realize class was almost over until the bell rang. I was a little disappointed that the bell ended our conversation. I couldn't shake the image of how Chase's eyes sparkled when he talked about cooking.

"Do you wanna walk to lunch together?" I worked up the guts to ask him.

"You wanna walk to lunch with me? Umm sure that's okay I suppose." He reluctantly agreed.

We walked to the cafeteria in silence. When we got there all the lines were extremely long.

"Damn. There's no way I'm waiting in those lines I won't have any time to eat." Chase muttered to himself.

"If ya sit with me I'll share my food with you." I offered. Chase looked at me with unbelieving eyes.

"Okay. Umm thanks."

It took us a while to find two seats because the cafeteria was so crowded. I pulled my lunch box out of my bag and unzipped it to reveal two good sized pork buns, a bag of potato chips, a bottle of water, and a plump orange. I pulled out a napkin and placed a pork but on it and handed it to Chase. I opened the bag of chips and gestured for him to have some. I had finished my pork bun, and was about to start peeling my orange when I looked up to see Chase eyeing it.

"Here you have my orange." I said sweetly.

"Really? Thanks!" He said grabbing the orange and peeling it excitedly.

We sat quietly until Chase broke the silence. "It's daunting to talk to someone you barely know." I was a little shocked at what he had said. It kind of hurt my feelings. I was trying to be nice and maybe become friends with him and he goes and says that.

"Well then we should get to know each other more so it won't be daunting." I said looking down at the table. When I looked up I saw Chase was looking to his side and blushing. He was so cute when he blushed.

"W-whatever." Was his stuttered response. I couldn't help but smile at how my words embarrassed him.

"Would you like half of the orange?" He asked holding out the other half.

"Sure. Thanks" I smiled. As he handed me the citrusy fruit our hands brushed ever so slightly causing a red tint to fill his pale cheeks. Goddess he was cute when he blushed.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm actually quite proud of how this chapter came out! :) Luke is just nuts haha and i really hope to write bo he just seems like he'd make a really good friend and I havn't read alot of harvest moon fics that include him so i didn't want him to feel left out. and goodness chase is so cute when he blushes or am i the only one who thinks that haha! Oh and if you havnt relized it yet there are other people inhabiting the town not just the few like in the games. nope they have and actual population now! well i hope you enjoyed this chapter and i hope you continue reading! Toodles 3<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**I quite like this chapter as well! I really do love chase haha! But im really happy i managed to spit out quite a few chapters in one day! WooHoo! Well i hope you all enjoy yet another chapter :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own harvest moon or its characters all of it belongs to natsume. (Though it would be awesome to own it haha) **

* * *

><p>Chase and I finished the rest of lunch in silence. When the bell rang I checked my schedule to see where I had to go next. I had English in room 222. I looked up to see Chase looking at my schedule as well.<p>

He blushed. "My class is past your English class would you like to walk together?" He asked.

"Gee I don't know it's kind of daunting walking with someone you don't really know." I teased.

He sighed, "You were the one who said we should get to know each other, so do you wanna walk together or not."

"Course I do!" I said with a big smile. He was actually making an effort.

We didn't talk much as we walked but it was a comfortable silence not an awkward one. He dropped me off at my class and we said our goodbyes.

When I walked inside the class I felt like I was back in kindergarten. The walls were lined with colorful posters and motivational signs. Her chalk board was decorated with an array of pictures drawn with various colors of chalk. The desks were organized in groups of four instead of the usual rows.

"Good afternoon." I was greeted by a small lady with bright blonde hair pulled up into a loose bun with chopsticks poking through said bun. She had light blue eyes and wore red lipstick. This was my Language arts teacher Miss. McKenzie. "Just find your name on the desk and have a seat there."

I walked around the class until I finally found my desk. I was seated next to a quiet boy with tan skin and silver hair. One piece was longer than the rest of his hair and it was braided. It looked like he had tried to cut his hair himself and missed a piece. The thing that stood out about him most was his eyes. One of them was green and one was gold. He also had two piercings on each ear lobe.

"Hi I'm Molly it's nice to meet you…" I paused to look at the name tag on his desk. "Gale."

"Hello... Molly…" He replied quietly.

Then a boy with short silver hair and sleepy eyes sat in front of Gale. I recognized him as the boy from my history class.

"Hey you were in my history class. Molly right?" The boy asked.

"Yeah that's right. And you are?"

"Toby. It's nice to meet you." He said. "My dad owns the local fish market you should come by some time."

"I sure will." I said to his offer.

"Molly? I didn't know you had this class!" I turned around to see Renee smiling down at me.

"Hey Renee!" I stood up and gave my new friend a hug. "Where do you sit?"

"At this table behind you. I wish we could have sat together, but maybe we can pass notes." She giggled.

"Yeah we should haha" I said as we both sat in our seats.

Last to walk in was a boy with longish, spiky, light brown hair, and brown eyes. Just by the way he walked I could tell he was cocky. He sauntered over to the desk in front of me and sat down.

"Hi I'm Molly." I greeted him.

"I'm Kasey. Wait Molly… Molly… Why does that name sound so familiar? OH YEAH! My dad told me about you! Our dad's work together and my dad told me that we were in the same grade and if we had any classes to make you feel welcome and blah blah blah." He said.

"Oh well it's nice to meet you Kas-."

"Yeah yeah nice to meet you too. So Toby what's up man I saw that that girl you like is in this class?"

"Umm excuse me? What happened to making me feel welcome huh? I was trying to be nice and your just gonna push me aside. I don't think so! Do you realize how rude that is!" I snapped at him. Kasey just stared at me wide eyed. Then he started to laugh.

"Hahaha! You've got spunk! I like that! Glad to see your not some limp, spineless noodle! Me and you are gonna get along great!" I was speechless. Had I heard him right? This guy was weird.

The bell rang and the shrill voice of the teacher announced "All right everyone, as you may know we have a new resident in town."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me…" I muttered.

"So everyone I would like you to give a warm welcome to our newest friend Molly. Please stand up dear."

"Just shoot me now." I said to Kasey who seemed to be enjoying my sheer despising of the introduction process.

"Why don't you-"

"Yeah I know introduce myself. I'm Molly, I'm 15, I moved here from the city, and that's about it." I slumped back down in my chair. I was sick and tired of introducing myself in every single class I went too.

"Oh well umm that's lovely." Miss. McKenzie fought to find words for my less than enthusiastic intro. "Well today class we will be writing a story off of a prompt I'm going to give you." She said cheerily. "The prompt is… Write yourself into a fairytale. It has to be at least a page long. And it doesn't have to be perfect just have fun writing it!" I looked at Kasey who had a smirk on his face. I was really curious at what he was going to write.

Molly

Period 6

There once was a young maiden who was forced to do grueling labor by her evil parents. They were always away working while the young maiden was locked away in a tower and forced to clean and cook. The maidens name was Molly. She lived with her sister, Angela, in the tall tower. The tower was locked tight and only their evil parents had a key. One day Angela managed to escape the tower and run away to an island. Neither Molly nor her parents knew of her sisters' whereabouts. Molly felt like her sister had abandoned her. Her parents feared that Molly would figure out how Angela made her escape and moved her to a small village in the middle of nowhere. They moved into a small house and had the towns' wizard, Gale, put a spell on the house so Molly couldn't escape the town, and she must return to the house before midnight. Another part of the curse was that she couldn't tell anyone about it. Next door to Molly's house lived a loud, rude farm boy named Kasey and his parents. They were in cohorts with Molly's parents and were there to make sure Molly came back on time. Even though his job was to keep Molly miserable he couldn't help becoming friends with her. He was drawn to her by her beauty, charm, attitude, and quick wits. One day she went into town and met two lovely and wealthy girls, Anissa and Renee. Molly clicked well with the girls and immediately became friends with them. She made many trips into town to have lunch and hang out with the girls. Molly also became friends with a handsome knight named Luke and his partner Bo. Luke was very loud and a lot of fun, Bo was kind and sweet. They would take Molly on fun adventures. There was an evil girl named Luna who was out to get Molly. But Molly didn't know why. Molly had only just recently met the girl and yet Luna was spiting and screaming at her. Although Molly was happy she had found friends even though she had the curse she still longed for the love of a man. One day she was in town when she was drawn to a small café by the lovely aroma emitting from it. When she stepped inside she locked eyes with the handsome chef. She walked up to where he was standing at the counter. He took her hand and kissed it. The chef's name was Chase. He had captured Molly's eye and she had captured his. She would visit him every day and bring him his favorite fruit which was an orange. He would take her on picnics in the fields. And every night he would walk her home. Chase's admirer Maya was extremely jealous and began to plot revenge against Molly with the help of Luna. One night Molly was with Chase and she lost track of time. The clock tower sounded midnight and Molly panicked. She ran from Chase which worried him. When she got home it was almost one 'o'clock. Kasey tried to get his parents to not tell Molly's parents but his argument didn't work. Molly's punishment was that she could no longer leave the house. After not seeing Molly for five days Chase got extremely worried. He went to Molly's house where he was stopped by Kasey's parents. Chase begged the parents to let him in but entry was refused. Chase went home broken hearted. Maya had seen Chase was upset and saw an opening to win him over. She invited Chase for a drink and slipped a love potion into his drink. When he drank it Maya expected him to fall madly in love with her but his love for Molly was too strong so the love potion did not work. That night Molly sat with Kasey and cried. She begged him to help her. He couldn't say no to his friend. Kasey ran to Chase's house and told him of Molly's imprisonment and the curse. The only way to break the curse was to propose to Molly and have her accept. Chase ran to Molly's home and bust open the door. He fought off Molly's parents and ran to a very shocked Molly. "Molly I love you more than anything in the world! Will you please marry me?" Chase proposed. "Yes! I love you with all my heart as well!" She accepted. Their lips met in a passionate kiss and the spell was officially broken. Molly and Kasey's parents were banished from the village. And Maya was put in prison for attempted poison. Molly and Chase had a beautiful wedding and had two kids and lived happily ever after. The end.

When I finished the paper I couldn't believe what I had written. I had only just met Chase and I was fantasizing about marrying him! What was wrong with me? Yet I couldn't shake the image of chase in a tuxedo, standing at the altar with that adorable blush on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I really hope you liked this chapter. Hoped you enjoyed Molly's little fantasy! haha Also thanks you guys for the reviews :) Hope you continue to read and review Toodles 3 <strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**So im a horrible person for not updating for as long as i did! Im soooooo sorry! But ive had a pretty busy summer! But school is starting soon so hopefully ill be more inclined to update because i wont be as lazy... maybe haha. I promise ill make it up to you guys by updating hopefully a couple more chapters in the next few days! So yeah this is a little bit of a longer chapter and i hope y'all like it. Oh also some other characters are introduced :D anyways enough of me talking enjoy yet another chapter :)**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own harvest moon or the characters they belong to natsume! it would be seriously cool if i did own it though hahaha! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Kasey's Story

Once upon a time there was a super awesome and devilishly handsome king who was also a superhero! He had every super power EVER! All the girls were in love with him and all the guys wanted to be him. He ruled his kingdom with an iron fist. This great ruler was King Kasey. He lived in a huge castle with a giant mote and a fire breathing dragon for a pet and lots of other stuff. He had a big treasure chamber where he kept all his gold and jewels and he also had a dungeon where he kept all the prisoners who tried to ruin his kingdoms peace. King Kasey had five wives because so many chicks wanted to be with him he picked his top five and let some of the others work in the palace as servants and maids. One day a giant evil ugly army of trolls attacked the Kingdom. So Kasey called on his army of super robots to help him fight off the nasty beasts. It was an easy battle because the trolls were no match for King Kasey. He was just too awesome and powerful. In honor of his greatness the town worked to build a solid gold statue of their King. He would forever be known as the greatest King ever! The End!

"What the hell was that?" I asked after reading his chicken scrawl on the page.

"Wasn't it great!" He asked. Did he really think he wrote well? It wasn't good let alone great.

"Ummmm… T-toby why don't you read it?" I tried, hoping I could avoid Kasey's questions.

"Sure I'll read it." He said. His eyes slowly scanned the page. Then scanned it again and again.

"…"

"Well?" Kasey asked getting impatient.

"…"

"Toby!"

"… That was pretty bad. It makes you sound like a huge douche. And I also had to reread it a couple times because your hand writing was terrible." Toby said.

"Also you have the vocabulary of a second grader… No offense…" I added quietly.

Kasey's jaw dropped and he was silent for a minute.

"What! You've got to be kidding me! That was the best thing I've ever written!" Kasey shouted.

"It's okay maybe writing isn't your strong point." Toby comforted.

"Whatever you guys obviously have no taste in good writing." Kasey snapped.

The bell rang and Kasey stormed off. What a drama queen. Anyways next I had fashion design. I was actually kind of excited for this class. It sounded like a lot of fun. When I got to the class there was a little old lady with big round glasses trying to write something on the board. I took a seat and waited for class to start.

"Umm… U-u-ummm… D-d-do you m-mind if I sit here?" When I looked up I saw a timid girl with long blue hair tied back in a loose braid and blue eyes.

"Um sure you can sit here if you want." I said smiling. She just nodded.

Outside the hall I could hear a very loud girl screaming, "! WAAAAAAAAAIT!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME DAMNIT!" A voice yelled back in retaliation. This one was a boy who I assumed was Gillykins.

"Darn he got away." A girl with ever familiar pink pigtails pouted as she entered the room.

"Are you kidding me? You have this class?" Luna asked me annoyed.

"Y-yes. D-do you have a problem with that?"

"No…" She said through gritted teeth. "Candace what are you doing sitting next to her?"

"Umm… Uh… I just thought…" Candace stuttered.

"Whatever! It figures the two wallflowers would sit together!" She laughed.

"H-hey Luna that's not very nice." I spoke up.

"I can talk to her however I want to cuz she's my sister!" She shouted in my face.

Luna and Candace sisters? There was no way. Luna was loud, rude, and obnoxious. Candace was shy, quiet, and polite. And just cuz they were sisters didn't give Luna a right to talk to her that way!

"Why heeeeeeeeeeeloooooooo dears! No need to worry I'm here!" An even louder voice that Luna's sang out. The voice belonged to a girl with shoulder length purple and pink hair. There was no way that was natural. She wore too much make up in my opinion. Wait! But why was she wearing a boy's uniform.

"Oh well that's just great! You have this class too?" Luna asked enraged.

I turned to Candace hoping to get some answers. She had a huge blush on her face as she stared at the girl.

"Hey who is that girl?" I asked pointing to the purple haired cross dresser.

"Girl?" She asked with a confused look. "Julius isn't a girl."

"You mean to tell me that _that_ is a guy?" I asked shocked. "There's no way!" All she did was nod her head shyly.

Julius looked around the room then stared at the table the bluenette and I were sharing and walked towards us. I noticed the girl next to me get a little redder.

"Who are you?" Julius asked glaring at me.

"M-my names M-molly." I stuttered under his piercing stare.

"You're the new resident right?" He asked his scowl softening into a small smile. I nodded shyly.

"Well I would like to welcome you to Castanet." He said bowing slightly before taking my hand and planting a soft kiss on it. I could feel my face heat up.

The bell rang, starting the class and Julius pranced over to the desk Luna sat at and took a seat. He had a very feminine walk.

"Hello everyone my name is Ms. Shelly." The old woman said. "How are you all today?" There was a burst of good's, great's, and it could've been better's.

"Wonderful! Now let me call role and we'll begin class." She slowly called role and I could feel myself dosing off.

"All right! Now that that's done time to get on to today's lesson. We will be learning about some of the equipment and about some different types of fabrics we will be using this year." My eyes got heavier and heavier as I listened to her soft voice. Before I knew it I was asleep my first day had really taken its toll on me.

I awoke to a tapping noise in front of me. I looked up to see Ms. Shelly tapping a pair of wooden knitting needles on the table to wake me up.

"Thank you for waking up dear. I can't believe I almost forgot about you! Would you please introduce yourself to everyone?" She said softly. She didn't seem at all mad that I had fallen asleep.

"Umm… Well… I-i'm Molly, I'm fifteen, I moved from the city… A-and I like the color orange? The end!" I groaned. Thank goddess this would be the last time I would have to do this.

"Thank you dear. Now you can get back to your little nap if you wish." Ms. Shelly joked.

Before I got back to my nap I had Julius brief me on what we talked about in class.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty!" He taunted.

"More like sleeping ugly…" Luna muttered to herself.

"All she talked about were the parts of the sewing machine, knitting needles, and some very generic fabrics. That's about all." Julius said. Since I had been caught up at least remotely, I decided to get a couple more minutes of rest.

The bell rang shortly after I fell asleep. I shuffled out of the class room only to be pushed into the door frame by Luna.

"Move out of the way! I've gotta go see Gilly!" She shouted at me. What was this girl's problem?

As much as I wished I could go home I really wanted to go to the student council meeting. I wanted to be a part of the school like my sister was. Angela was always helping out the school in whatever way she could. She was in the student council, the community service club, and was part of the spirit leaders club. She always tried to get me involved but I was always afraid I wouldn't fit in.

I had read a poster on the bulletin board that there was a student council meeting after school in the teaching theater. What on earth was that? I wandered the around for what seemed like forever. This school was just too big for its small student body. And I there was no one around to ask where the room was, but I'd probably be too stubborn to ask anyway.

I briefly glanced at my watch to check the time. "No! I'm gonna be late! And to the first meeting!" I said to myself. I began to run down every hallway. "Why is my luck so bad?" I shouted to no one in particular.

Not paying attention to what was in front of me I didn't see the scowling blonde boy until I ran smack dab into him. We fell to the floor in a heap.

"O-oh no! I-I'm so, so , so s-sorry!" I apologized shyly.

"Ugh it's okay I guess." The blonde boy replied very annoyed.

I hadn't noticed but this boy was gorgeous! He looked like an angel. He had light blonde hair with a cow lick poking up in the back. The boy had the most gorgeous blue eyes I had ever seen. They were like two sparkling sapphire pools placed perfectly on his pale face. He would look so much better if he would smile.

"Umm what are you staring at?" He asked looking at me with an obviously creeped out expression.

"Huh? O-oh umm… I-I wasn't s-staring!" I stuttered. I could feel my face heating up. I looked around trying to hide it.

That's when the sign on the wall caught my eye. Next to a door was a sign labeled 'Teaching Theater' in bold letters. I hopped up in excitement.

"I found it! I can't believe it! And just in time too!" I exclaimed completely forgetting about the angel like boy behind me. I turned around "Once again I'm very sorry for bumping into you." I bowed my head as I apologized. "Well I'll be going now."

I backed up and turned around and ran face first into the door. "Ow…" I reached up to touch my nose and sure enough when I pulled my fingers down they were covered in a thin layer of crimson. All I could do was stare at the blood like an idiot…

"Umm are you okay?" The blonde boy asked.

"Y-yes I'm f-fine!" I said as I turned to face him. He had this disgusted look on his perfect face. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pristine white handkerchief, and handed it to me.

"Here, you can keep it…" He said with the slightest bit of caring in his voice.

"T-thank you!" I said with a deep blush staining my cheeks. I pressed the cloth to my nose soaking up the blood. The white slowly became absorbed by the red. This was so embarrassing!

The blonde boy walked passed me and opened up the door with a cute smirk on his face. I lowered my head as I walked into the room. The teaching theater was like a miniature auditorium. It had a few rows of seats stretching up and back. Each seat had a mini desk top that fit on the side and could be flipped out to write on. There was a projector and screen at the front of the room. Also at the front was a folding table with a four chairs. Only three of these chairs were occupied.

I didn't know any of the people at the meeting so I decided to take a seat at the back. As I waited for the meeting to start I looked around at all the smiling joking students. They all seemed to have their own cliques. I wonder if I'll ever be a part of one of those cliques.

"Attention everyone. Please quiet down." A voice called out. At the front of the room was the gorgeous blonde boy I had run into. "My name is Gill and I'm your student council president." My mouth fell open. I was tempted to get up and leave because of what had happened earlier, and because this must have been the infamous gill Luna was so obsessed with. "This is Cameron, he's the vice president." A chubby boy stood and smiled a big toothy grin.

"Hi guys! I don't know about all of you but I'm really excited for this year!"

"This is Kathy, she's the secretary." Gill announced. A beautiful blonde girl stood up, smiled, and waved.

"Hi y'all! I can't wait ta work with all y'all this year!" As she talked her long golden ponytail swung back and forth..

"And lastly this is the treasurer, Bo." I smiled as the familiar face stood up and smiled shyly.

"Hi everyone. Let's make this a great year." He said quietly.

When everyone was introduced Gill began his speech.

"I'm really excited to be your student council president once again. Being the student council every year has been a great experience. I remember when everyone asked me to be the president my freshman year. I was the first 9th grader to have such a high position on the council. I believe that this will be a phenomenal year for all of us. The student council has always done lots to make this school a better place. I have a feeling that we'll be able to do much more. I've also gotten the school board to extend the student councils budget so now we have more money to work with and this will allow us to do much more for our school. We plan on having more fundraisers this year as well. The rest of the council board and I have come up with many great ideas for this year. Let's all work really hard to make this year even better than last year." He said proudly.

Everyone in the room stood up and applauded his confident speech. I couldn't help but join in. He was a great speaker. It made since he would be the president.

"First order of business is to discuss our first fundraiser. We have decided to do a bake sale. We will go into the shopping district to have our sale since it's normally more crowded than around here. My father has already approved we can set up our bake sale in the town square in front of the town hall."

"How can his father approve that?" I asked the person in front of me.

"Cuz his dad's the mayor duh!" They replied slightly annoyed. "Where have you been?"

"Well that concludes our first meeting. Tomorrow I'll need you all to sign up to bring things for the bake sale." He announced. "Also everyone make sure you give a warm welcome to our newest resident Molly." Gill said with a sly grin.

My face fell as all eyes turned to me. I sunk lower into my seat. I could hear Gill chuckle from the front of the room.

Before I left for the day everyone in the room came up to me and gave me hugs and welcomed me to the town. I mentally cursed Gill.

As I was leaving the school I heard footsteps running towards me and a hand gripped my shoulder. I followed the arm and saw it belonged to Gill. I was speechless.

"G-G-Gill?" I managed to force out.

"Hi Molly, sorry about earlier I just couldn't help it haha" He laughed. "You just seemed so shy and drawn back I couldn't help but embarrass you."

"Umm… H-how do you know who I-I am?" I asked.

"Oh well my dad is mayor. He wouldn't stop talking about you and your family. He even showed me a picture of you and your family." He explained.

"O-oh I see." Was all I could respond with. Why did I have to be so tongue tied?

"Anyway I'll see you tomorrow at the meeting." He said putting on his blank expression again as he walked away.

"B-bye!" I called out to him. When he was out of view I smacked myself on the forehead. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"Hi there cutie pie! Why ya hitting yerself?"

I turned around to see Kathy standing behind me smiling.

"O-oh no reason." I lied.

"Suuuurrrre." She said sarcastically. "Well I just wanted to say hi n welcome cuz I didn't get to earlier."

"Oh well t-thank you."

"So where do ya live?" She asked.

"I-I live on xylophone street."

"NO WAY!" She shouted. "So do I! C'mon lets walk home tagether!" She said as she grabbed my hand and dragged me behind her.

It was unreal. I couldn't believe one of the prettiest girls I had ever seen wanted to walk home with me. I was nothing like Kathy. Kathy had beautiful long blonde hair. She was curvy in all the right places and I was pretty sure she was a D cup!

The craziest part was that Kathy was talking to me like we were best friends! She asked me all sorts of questions about my day, the city, my old school, and my old home. Time flew by and before I knew it we were at my house.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow. I'll meet you at your house and we can walk together." She said with a huge smile.

"Yeah. That'd be great." I smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye"

"Bye sugar!"

I really liked Kathy. And I had a good feeling she liked me too.

* * *

><p><strong>Im just gonna say this now Kathy has a country twang so try to read it like that haha. Also if you cant tell im portraying kasey as a complete idiot haha xD but he'll hopefully be the lovable idiot haha we'll see. And thumbs up if you think gill is super cute :3 haha well i hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and if you have any advice to help me improve that would be great! Thanks for the reviews so far! <strong>

**Hope yall continue to read thanks Toodles 3**

**also i hope you've all had a great summer! **


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter like i promised :D Also i wanna thank all of you who have been reviewing! I'm glad your all enjoying my fic it makes me smile every time i read one of your reviews! So thank you :) I hope your all enjoying the story so far! **

**Oh and if anyone cares to know i officially have a hole in my ceiling -.- There's been several leaks in the house! This is the second hole we've had to fix! So it really sucks! :( well i wont keep you anymore with my depressing problems haha enjoy yet another chapter**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own harvest moon all rights belong to natsume**

* * *

><p>I had just finished my homework and I was sitting at my desk on my laptop checking my emails. Then one email immediately caught my eye. It was from AngeAngel at gmail .com. I stared at the unfamiliar name hoping it was who I thought it was. My heart pounded in my chest as I opened up the email and read it.<p>

Dear Mollybear,

Hey sis how's my favorite girl in the entire world? So you know how I always hated technology and how it's always hated me? Well I bought the cheap kind of crappy computer just so I could talk to you! I wanted to keep in touch with you so I got an email account so now we can talk and stuff! I refuse to get a facebook though I'm just saying that now haha! Oh Molly you have no idea how much I miss you but I had to get away! I just can't stand mom and dad anymore! And college just wasn't for me! I know I always said I wanted to be a vet and stuff but I hated it! I hated college and my classes and everything! I just had to get away from everything! I wish I could've packed you in my suitcase and taken you with me but you have to go to school and make mom and dad proud since I let them down. And I think this'll be good for you. It'll force you to come out of your shell! I mean we both have a chance to start all over! You can make all new friends (on your own without my help ;P) and be a completely different person. And so can I! Well I guess I should tell you about my new home! I've attached some pics of it so you can see it. Well im not gonna sugar coat anything. My ranch is total shit! The house is complete shit! The roof is caving in and leaking, the paint is peeling, the wood is rotting, and the stairs leading to the patio collapsed, and there's a hole in my floor that I covered up with newspaper and duct tape, also the air conditioner is about to crap out, and the house needs new insulation. The barn and coop are in pretty much the same condition rotting wood and collapsing roofs and all. Oh and the land I got is the shitiest piece of property I've ever seen! The soil sucks and is really dry. There're a couple cherry trees and tons of weeds and rocks. In other words the place fucking sucks all in all! But honestly I love it! It's such an adventure! I'll fix this place up so nice it'll be the best ranch in the world! Well maybe not the best… But I guess paying $5,000 for the whole thing I really shouldn't have expected much… But it's not all bad! My hot neighbor said he'd help me fix up my place! I'll let you know if anything happens with him ;). Oh and everyone's been really nice and have really welcomed me to the island! You really need to come visit me when I get settled in and get the place fixed up! It's a really great place! Oh and It'll be a couple weeks before I can get a phone line set up but when I do we can talk on the phone! :D Okay so now tell me about school! Have you made friends. Any hot guys? Are you being social? Are you joining clubs? A boyfriend? Tell me everything! I miss you Mollybear! Love you baby girl

Love your big sissy,

Angela 3

P.S. Please don't worry about me! I promise this ranching thing is what I'm meant to do! I promise I'll be fine! The people here are really helpful and kind! So please don't worry okay! Also don't tell mom and dad anything! I really don't want them to know anything! They always manage to fuck everything up. I know I can trust you with anything and you can trust me with anything. Love you girlyroo.

I couldn't believe what I had just read. Tears prickled at the edges of lashes. She could have been dead for all I knew but I was so relieved to hear from her. And I couldn't help but laugh at my sisters choice of words. She had always been a bit of a potty mouth. I also looked at the pictures of her new home. Saying it looked like shit was a major understatement…

After I finished reading the email I saved it to the archives and opened up a blank email and began typing my reply.

Dear Angy,

YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS! I HAD NO IDEA WHERE YOU WERE! I DIDN'T KNOW IF YOU WERE SAFE OR DEAD ON THE SIDE OF THE ROAD SOMEWHERE! But thanks for explaining everything to me. I miss you so much! It's weird not having you around. Since we moved mom had to quit her job, and she's not looking for a new one. I honestly think she's trying to take your place. But there's no way I'm going to let her do that. She didn't want to be involved so when you disappear she feels she can force her way into my life and become the mother she should've been. I don't think so! There's no way I'm giving her any slack! I'll keep her distant like she's always done to us! Like you said mom and dad always manage to screw everything up. Oh and I looked at the pics of the ranch you sent. It's… it's… I can't even put it into words haha. Saying that place looks like shit is a bit of an understatement. I really wish you would come home but if you really feel this is what you're meant to do then I won't stop you. Also you had better keep me updated on this mystery guy of yours ;). Oh and I guess I had better tell you about my first day. Well I was late (just my luck), oh and I fell on my face on my way to school. Oh and I made some interesting friends! There's Renee, she's super sweet and sooooo cute! She's really calm and down to earth too! Oh and then there's Anissa she's gorgeous! She's really kind and smart! Luke is this super cute junior that I sit next to in woodshop! (I took woodshop cuz there wasn't much left and I thought there might be cute guys in there okay!) He's crazy and loud and super fun! Kathy is this southern beauty that I'm really jealous of! She's in student council with me. Oh yeah I joined the student council but I'll tell you about that later. Bo is also in the student council! Bo is the sweetest guy I've ever met! He's also in student council. Then there's this total asshole that I sit next to in my cooking class! His names Chase and he's reeeeeeaaaaalllllly cute but he is such an ass! We sat together at lunch but it was kind of awkward… Oh and let's not forget Kasey! Goddess this boy is annoying as heck! But he is kind of funny. And there's this total BITCH, Luna, who hates me for goddess knows why! My teachers are pretty cool too! I don't really have any problems with them. Okay so now about student council! So I wanted to be involved in the school like you always were so I decided to join the student council. But on my way there I got lost and ran into this cute guy then ran into a door and got a bloody nose so he gave me his handkerchief and the guy turned out to be the student council president and he's also the guy that the Luna bitch is absolutely in love with and it was so embarrassing! But I have to say it was a pretty good day. Everyone welcomed me nicely! Well except for Luna… But I don't know what her problem is… Oh and Kathy lives on my street and she wants to walk to and from school! That's basically how my day went. Well hurry up and get your phone set up so we can talk! I love and miss you so much!

Love your little sis,

Molly 3

P.S. Don't worry I won't tell mom and dad anything. Your secret is safe with me. It's actually kind of exciting, knowing something they don't know. Please be safe, for my sake as well as yours. Love you sissy.

P.S.S Also I think it was kind of a good thing you left in a way. Like you said it could help me come out of my shell. And i think it did a little. I believe no matter how bad I am at talking to people and how i manage to screw up every first impression I make I can get better at it with time. So thank you Angy.

I clicked send and shut my laptop. I slipped into my nightgown and slipped between my bed sheets.

As I was about to fall asleep I heard a soft knock at the door. "Molly? Are you asleep?" My mom asked through the wood. I didn't respond. "Molly?"

"…"

"Well I guess you're asleep." She concluded. "Well I just wanted to say I love you. Goodnight dear." When I heard her footsteps retreating I whispered to myself,

"Yeah right…" With that I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was such a short chapter! but i really just wanted this one to kind of show the relationship between Molly and Angela. I wish i had a sister i was that close with! Someone i could tell anything too! Also this kind of sums up molly's cruddy day at school haha! Oh and i was really happy to introduce Angela! She's gonna be alot of fun to write i can already tell haha xD and Angela's email is typed awkwardly because it wouldn't let me type it as like an actual email. So sorry about that just read it like a normal email address would. Oh and i just made the email up so i don't know if that's actually someones email or not.<strong>

**Oh and i have a request! if any of the characters seem a little OOC please let me know and ill try to fix it as best i can! **

**So once again thanks for reading and reviewing! Please keep reviewing! Thanks guys Toodles 3**


End file.
